


A Powerful Guilty Pleasure

by WhiteravenGreywolf



Series: International Fanworks Day 2018 [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, International Fanworks Day 2018, Satya is a huge fangirl, Secrets, Sombra doesn't know yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 02:10:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13694682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteravenGreywolf/pseuds/WhiteravenGreywolf
Summary: Sombra and Satya have just moved in together. Satya has been trying to hide a box from her girlfriend, a box hiding her guilty pleasure. Of course, Sombra was quick to find it, even if she didn't mean to.





	A Powerful Guilty Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Happy International Fanworks Day! This is the second of the three stories I'm supposed to write today. I hope you'll enjoy it!

**A Powerful Guilty Pleasure**

  
Satya had been nervous about moving in with Sombra. Not because it meant that they would spend most of their days in the same apartment, though they already did that most of the time, but because it felt like, for the first time ever, she would not be able to hold any secrets away from Sombra. Sombra herself was already pretty good at digging up secrets and had found most of Satya's, one way or another, but there was one Satya had managed to keep away from the hacker, and she was very much afraid what would happen when Sombra would find out. She was afraid the Latina would mock her, and she didn't think she could stand this particular side of her being mocked.

  
So, when they'd been moving boxes up the three flights of stairs again and again - well, Sombra had been carrying the heavy boxes, Satya had argued she wasn't strong enough to carry the heavier boxes and would take the lead in organizing everything – she'd waited until one particular box had been brought up. She'd instantly recognized it and had hidden it under one of the tables in her office, never to be touched again.

  
It was about two weeks after they'd moved in. Satya was at work for a meeting with a client – Sombra couldn't remember which one – and Sombra was in need of a pair of scissors. She never thought she would need scissors, not when she was working exclusively on her computer, but this particular file needed to be printed and sent in an envelope, and she didn't have scissors to cut half of the paper out. She'd huffed and searched their apartment for a pair. She half-regretted she had left most of the organization to Satya, but she knew the taller woman would have gone crazy if she'd taken care of any organization. Mostly because it wouldn't have been organized much.  
Sombra went through every drawer in the kitchen, to no avail. She even searched through the organized mess which was the second bedroom, the one they didn't use for anything besides put things they didn't know what to do for now. Finally, she resolved herself to go in the forbidden room, Satya's office. It wasn't forbidden per say, but Sombra knew not only would her girlfriend know she'd gone through her things even if nothing had moved, she would also be very displeased with it. Sombra hesitated between going in there on her own or wait for Satya to be back and ask, but she felt somewhat stupid. It was just a pair of scissors.

  
She pushed the door open. She had probably gone to Satya's office twice since they'd moved in together. It felt like entering a temple. Everything was in its place, as it should. Not a single pen, a single piece of paper was out of place. It didn't take more than a second for Sombra to find the pair of scissors. She picked it up and turned around, ready to leave. She frowned. How could Satya's office smell so good? It was like a mix of vanilla and cinnamon. It was rather enjoyable.

  
Every thought about asking her girlfriend what she used to perfume her office was gone from Sombra's mind, however, when she noticed the cardboard box under one of the many desks the other girl owned. She frowned. It wasn't like Satya to not unbox something. It was quite the opposite, actually. Satya had been meticulous about emptying every single box they'd brought, clearing her schedule and making time just to make sure she could finish it all in one seating. She would have never forgotten a box, especially one which was supposed to go in her office. Unless it was on purpose.

  
Sombra hesitated, the temptation of uncovering something stronger than that time she'd hacked Talon's servers. She had barely placed a hand on the box before she moved away. She couldn't do it. Satya would be furious. Sombra walked out of the room and decided to ask the taller girl when she came home.

* * *

  
  
Satya walked home an hour later. She was quiet, as usual, not announcing her return like Sombra would have. But Sombra still heard the door closing and the lock being engaged. She left her office, the pair of scissors she'd borrowed in her hand. She met Satya in the entrance hall, as the taller woman was taking off her shoes.  
"Hey, how was your meeting."  
"Boring, as usual. But we signed, obviously."  
"Cool."  
Sombra showed the pair of scissors as Satya looked up after she'd placed her shoes on the right shelf.  
"I borrowed your scissors."  
"Not to kill someone, I hope?"  
"I killed a piece of paper, yes. Cut in half. It was gruesome."  
Sombra placed the scissors on the counter of their open kitchen and asked:  
"I noticed there's still a box in your office. Need help unpacking?"  
Satya froze before she could pick the scissors. Sombra instantly regretted bringing the box up when she saw how quickly Satya began to shake.  
"Oh god, okay, breathe."  
She placed both of her hands on Satya's shoulders and brought her to the couch, where she forced her to sit down.  
"Breath, you're fine. I didn't look inside, I promise."  
This seemed to relax Satya slightly, as she finally began to breathe slowly, to try and calm herself.  
"You didn't look inside?"  
"No, I didn't. I knew you'd go crazy if I did. What I didn't know was that you would go crazy if I just brought it up. What the hell is inside?"  
"It's nothing." Satya managed between breaths.  
"Princessa, don't take me for a fool. If it was nothing you'll be breathing right now. Tell me. I promise I won't be mad at you."  
Satya let out a long sight.  
"I'm not afraid that you'll be mad. But you will mock me, I know."  
Sombra took Satya's hands in hers and forced her to look into her eyes.  
"I promise, I will not mock you. Even if its a collection of Bollywood rom-com, I will not mock you."  
Satya sighed once again, her breathing slowly returning to normal.  
"It not Bollywood movies. It's... something else. It was never well seen by Vishkar. I hid it from them because of it. I thought I could hide it from you too."

  
She stood up, slowly, making sure her head wasn't spinning before she pulled Sombra by the hand all the way to her office. There, she kneeled and placed the cardboard box in the center of the room. Cautiously, she opened it. Sombra waited, sure her heart was beating in anticipation as quickly as Satya's was beating in fear. Finally, all four flaps of the box were open, revealing a well-organized collection of figurines, comics, and a single DVD case.  
"Qué?" Sombra wondered.  
She kneeled down beside the box and picked up the DVD. It was the Power Rangers movie. A closer inspection of the figurines revealed them were also from the Power Rangers movie. So were the comics, which seemed to be a sequel to it.  
Satya waited silently, in anticipation of Sombra's burst of laughter. It never came.  
"Power Rangers?"  
Satya tried to explain:  
"It's a guilty pleasure of mine. Like I said Vishkar never liked it. They said it was a mere distraction. I always felt like it was more. It always meant more to me. But people seem to think it is not a good movie."  
Sombra shrugged.  
"I don't know. I've never seen it."  
Satya's eyes grew wide.  
"What?"  
"Yeah, it never seemed like the movie I should watch. I mean, it's as old as Reyes, probably even older."  
Satya quickly took the DVD case from Sombra, took her hand and dragged her to the living room.  
"You have to see it. It is a masterpiece."  
Sombra smiled and let herself be happily led to the couch, where she sat down and waited for Satya to put the DVD on. As soon as Satya joined her on the couch Sombra slid to her and hugged her from the side. Satya's mechanical arm came to circle Sombra's waist, bringing her closer.

* * *

  
  
As the credits rolled, Sombra straightened and stretched. She'd been half laying on Satya during the entire movie, which the other woman hadn't complained about. She had yet to move, actually. It seemed the end of the movie had brought back her anxiety. She cleared her throat and asked Sombra:  
"So, what did you think?"  
"It was a good movie. I get why you like it."  
Sombra stood up and held out a hand for Satya to take.  
"So, you still want help to empty that box?"  
Satya smiled and took her hand.  
"Sure, why not?"


End file.
